halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle System 99G-S6 Anti-Materiel
The Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material (SRS99G-S3-AM) is a sniper rifle in use by UNSC forces during the Necros War. Description The SRS99G-S3-AM is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the magazine and operating system are located in front of the trigger. This powerful weapon is a gas-operated semi automatic and therefore must be cocked via the charging lever to load the first round into the action. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt locks back and the magazine is removed. After a new magazine is inserted, the charging handle must be cocked again, loading the next magazine The SRS99G has a Misriah Armories high quality smooth bore barrel, is about 100.5cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. It is factory-installed with a 5x-, 10x-, and 15x- Augur magnification scope, mounted on a Misriah rail, although it also comes with fully recessed, fully adjustable, yet removable day/night iron sights. When looking through the scope, readouts showing a target's distance and elevation can be seen and used to make adjustments to a scope's setting. A folding bipod located in front of the magazine, on the underside of the gun, provides balance to the sniper's shot. The SRS99G has some small changes from the SRS99C models.The SRS99G also has a more ergonomic foregrip and stock as well as an altered body and a sports trigger-guard. New technology advances have allowed Misriah to install a kinetic suppressor into the rifle's system, making for less recoil as well as easier and much more accurate shot placement, which works by sending the bolt travelling down the receiver rather than backwards to absorb recoil and direct it away from the shooter. The carbonized metal barrel rests in a shock-resistant, thermoplastic barrel bedding, reducing recoil and increasing stability. Outside of the bedding, the entire barrel is free floating, preventing other components from potentially affecting its aim. The barrel and bolt are coated in carbon fibre, protecting it and reduce malfunction rates. The cold forged components are extremely damage resistant and resistant to heat. The bolt and barrel are both fluted, reducing weight. The hollow stock can be collapsed, reducing over all length when being carried. The weapon can be collapsed into a 'compact' format for carrying, reducing it to four components that stack on each other and can be carried in a back pack. The weapon is delivered, by default, with a 26 inch smoothbore barrel. This can be fast swapped for longer or shorter barrels, being compatible with both smoothbore and rifled barrels, allowing it to fire a greater variety of ammunition, or be used in more close quarters environments. Features *'Misriah KS2 Kinetic Suppressor System'- Alleviates complaints about heavy kickback and missed shots due to recoil. Provides smooth, easy tracking. *'Misriah Rail'- An omni-attachment rail patented by Misriah Armoury that allows for the inter changing of different scopes and sights. *'Trinity Augur Scope'- The pre-installed scope that comes with the rifle when it is delivered from the factory. Has three levels of zoom: 5x, 10x, and 15x. UNSC Remarks *"Woohoo! It's like firing a laser, except it goes boom-boom and not zap-zap!" -Anonymous UNSC Marine Marksman *"This weapon is our primary choice for both new and experienced snipers alike. It provides excellent range, balanced shot/kill ratios, and is surgically precise in its accuracy. Another feature I like is that it has Misriah rails for interchangable sights." -Major Thomas DeWynne, UNSC Marine Force Recon Instructor Category:UNSC Weapons